Hope's Promise
by PromiseMeTomorrow
Summary: His knees buckled and I ran and caught him. I felt tears run down my cheeks as we both stared, disbelievingly, at Hope's lifeless body. The irony of this situation hit me, in dieing, House's daughter had managed to keep her promise…Hope's Promise. Huddy.
1. Summary

_**PLEASE READ:**_

Hey. Um… this is my very first story. Please be gentle. My friends got me on here when I created the answer to a challenge one of them couldn't meet. My friends names are Arya- penname: Arya8996- and Violet- penname: Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose. The challenge was simply this: Create a long story, over ten chapters, where House has a daughter and they both have cancer. Obviously, the story has to include angst.

My friends loved the story and begged me to create an account on here and publish it. The thing is, they are going to be publishing the same exact story, only in different fandom. Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose will be publishing it as a Hilson fic, her favorite, while Arya8996 will be publishing it as a Hameron, considering she's the only one who can stand that pairing.

Here's the summary to the story. If you don't like Huddy, my pairing, then you can go to their profiles and find it there. The URL to Arya8996 is: .net/u/1860103/Arya8996.

The URL to Fate's (to lazy to write out her penname) is: .net/u/2145427/Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose.

Alright. Here's my summary.

* * *

My story that I've been typing on this very computer is called _Hope's Promise._

My story is about House and a good amount of secrets he has kept from his best friend, Wilson and mutual friend and love interest, Cuddy. For your information, the story happens to be about the pairing Huddy, or House/Cuddy. One of House's many secrets is his actual age. In my story House had been concealing his age, which is really 38 (The same as Cuddy's in that time frame), by dyeing his hair and wearing makeup to make himself look a full ten years older. Another one of these secrets is the fact that House contracted Cancer when he was barely fifteen years of age and still has it to this day. Not the last, but definitely one of his biggest secrets is the fact that House has a daughter. His daughter's name is Jayme-Hope Mia Abigail Alicea Anne House. Or, again by a slight stretch of fancy, Jayme-Hope My Father's Joy and Exalted Grace House. Part of her first name is, obviously, named for James Wilson, her father's best friend. And her third middle name is obviously named for Lisa Cuddy, who her father is, as Hope says, 'completely, unconditionally, and hopelessly in love with'. Jayme-Hope mostly goes by the names Jayme, Hope, Jay, Jay-Hope, Lise, Ellis, or Lisa. Mostly, she is known by her father, Myself, and her friends as Hope but you will see other variants of her name throughout the story.

Hope has been trying to convince her father to tell Cuddy that House is in love with her and his many secrets, most of which will be revealed as the story goes on. Hope, like her father, also has Cancer, except, unlike her father, her's is much more advanced and has recently turned terminal. Hope is barely seven years old and had contracted brain cancer when she was five. It was thought for a long time that Hope was going to beat her cancer until, by a twisted turn of events, it turned terminal. Now, diagnosed with only six months to live, Jayme-Hope is determined to keep a promise she makes to her father, when she tells her story on television and to a huge crowd during the Fate's Promise program. Her promise is simply this: That when it is time for her to leave this world she will not be leaving him alone. Hope promised during her speech in front of a huge crowd and on a world wide television program that she would make sure, before she leaves, that her father had someone to lean on and someone who loves him by his side before she goes.

My story tells of how Hope keeps her promise as she and her father, our very own Gregory House, comes to terms with the fact that in approximately six months time she will no longer be a part of this world.

In the beginning of the story, the prologue, is when House packs his things and leaves, convinced he would never see those he has come to love ever again. House is forced into leaving PPTH when he is told that he is again out of remission and returns to Saint Agnes Cancer Research Hospital (SACRH) (May it be noted that this is a fictitious hospital) the hospital he has been going to for the last 23 years. The prologue is told in Cuddy's Point Of View as she faces the fact that she may never see the man she loves again. Furthermore, Wilson, House's best friend also, along with Lisa Cuddy, has no idea why House is leaving or what is going on. Faced with the fact that she has, indeed, fallen in love with him, and may never see him again, Cuddy takes the opportunity and kisses House. Both realize that they are, indeed, in love with each other and admit this. Nevertheless, House has to leave and so, with a promise that he would Always love her, departs and leaves Cuddy broken hearted.

The actual story starts with Wilson and Cuddy heading out toward St. Agnes for an experimental program having to do with both Oncologists and Cancer patients, called Fate's Promise. (I understand that Cuddy's specialty is not Oncology, but for my story, it has to be. Please understand that I know this. For this Story Cuddy will be an non-active Oncologist, but the Dean of Medicine). Cuddy was asked to participate in this program, and she complied and went with Wilson. Cuddy has been contemplating quitting and going back into Oncology. Fate's Promise is a program in which an Oncologist and a patient is chosen to be paired up for a full three months and confide in each other everything. The purpose of this is for Oncologists to understand the not only physical but also mental and emotional strain that Cancer patients endure, and for the patients to understand the strain of their doctors profession and what working with inevitable death does to them. While down there, in St. Agnes, the chance that a clueless Wilson and Cuddy will encounter House here, after leaving a full five-in-a-half years earlier is inevitable. Will Wilson and Cuddy finally face House after a little over five long years? Will House be forced into letting Wilson and Cuddy into his world? Will the three survive Hope's inevitable death? And will House and Cuddy finally get what they need? Will Hope keep her promise after all?

I can't tell you. You'll have to find out in my story..._Hope's Promise._

* * *

_You like? I think it's a good concept. Obviously, I'm a lot like my friends and am pretty OOC, but I'm not making you read. I'd love a review or two. _

_Quick note._

_I need some characters for my story and you can be one. All you need to do is:_

_**If you want to be one of the character's please e-mail me or Private Message me.**_

You have five choices of character.

_The first is a_** child patient**_ (Age 4-14), or otherwise one of House's and/or Hope's friends. If you choose this you will have to include what type of cancer you want to have (in the story), how old are you (in the story), how long have you had cancer, how long you've known Hope and/or House, who's friend you want to be, and a description of yourself. You will also have to include the fact of white kind of Cancer, meaning, do you have active, remission, or terminal cancer._

_If you choose an_** Adult Cancer patient** _(Considered over the age of 18) or a_ **Teen Cancer Patient** _(age 15-18) the same must be included._

_The next choice of character is a_ **Doctor/nurse/receptionest (anyone who works in SACRH)**_, you have to include a description of yourself, what your profession is (If Oncologist what kind?), how old are you, and how long you have worked here, along with how well and if you know House and/or Hope._

The last category is a** friend or family of House and/or Hope (That is not a cancer patient)**._ If you choose the last I need what you look like, your profession, age, how and how long you've known House and/or Hope._

_For more information about the Hope's Promise story reed the below summary, if you have any more questions and/or comments do not hesitate to contct me. Believe me, it is absolutely no problem to enter you as a character in this story. It actual helps me. Please, do not hesitate._

Thanks for reading. Please review. The first, real, upload will be up shortly. The prologue.

-Promise.


	2. Prologue

Title: _Hope's Promise_

Original Author: _PromiseMeTommorow_

Version: _Original. Huddy_

Alternate Versions: Hilson and Hameron

Story's POV: _Cuddy_

Chapter: _Prologue_

Pairing: _Huddy. House/Cuddy. For different pairings find my friends._

Chapter Quote: _"Then he granted me a last sad morbid smile, turned, picked up his single box, and limped out of the office and out of my life."_

Story Summary: _His knees buckled and I ran and caught him. I felt tears run down my cheeks as we both stared disbelievingly at Hope's lifeless body. The irony of this situation hit me with full force, in dieing, House's daughter had managed to keep her promise…Hope's Promise._

Alternate Summary: _When told House was leaving Cuddy kissed House. Some confessions were made and House ended up leaving Cuddy broken hearted. Five years on, Cuddy and Wilson meet him again in the place you'd least expect…_

Word Count: _1,259_

Beta Reader: _mrsdave_

Disclaimer: _I own nothing except for my very ooc version of House and his daughter, Hope._

* * *

_**Hope's Promise**_

_Prologue_

**Cuddy's POV**

* * *

I walked through the doors of the hospital. It was a day like any other, except, it wasn't. Everything looked the same but there was obviously something different. What was it? I ran a hand through my dark raven colored hair, what was different? As I walked into the lobby I turned in circles, trying to decipher what was wrong. It was just a simple feeling. A feeling that there was something so much more than just wrong. As I walked while turning in circles, I bumped into something. Or rather someone. Wilson.

"Oops. I'm so sorry, Wilson-" I started but cut myself off abruptly at what I saw. Wilson's eyes were red rimmed and glassy. He was a mess. Wet streaks marked vertical lined down his flushed cheeks.

"I'm sorry. Oh, umm…Cuddy" He exclaimed. Obviously, it wasn't me who he was expecting. The sight of him astounded me. Wilson hardly ever cried. He only cried when he was _extremely _happy or _extremely upset. His brown eyes set on mine. In them held disbelief. That's when I knew something was wrong. _

"_Wilson. What's wrong? What happened? Why are you crying? What's wrong?" I questioned feeling panic start to take over me. He just sighed and wiped away his tears impatiently. He caught my gaze for a moment and just froze. He sensed my panic. He sensed my fear. He closed his eyes and let out a breath he seemed to have been holding for quite some time. Then, he opened his eyes and inhaled. Looking at me, I now knew who had caused his tears. House._

_That made me panic. That scared me. That scared me shitless. This wasn't about something House had said. This was about House in general. Something was wrong with House. I started to question him again but he just closed his eyes and shook his head. Then he pushed past me and ran down the hall. A couple of people stopped and looked at me for an explanation. I just stared after him for a couple of seconds and then started toward the stairs. I needed to find House._

_I tore up the stairs and down the hall, almost running down House's floor. I started toward House's office, looking for the team. If something had happened to House, they had to know where he was. Expecting the team, I froze when I saw House in His office. His back was to me as he packed things into a box. That startled me. What was going on? I pushed open the door and House jumped, startled, and turned on his heels. I froze. Now I was more than scared. I was terrified. _

_House was worse then Wilson. He looked even more pale then usual and there were dark shadows under his eyes. More surprisingly, actually, more breath taxingly astounding was the fact that House was crying. His eyes red rimmed and glassy. The same look of absolute mind numbing terror was in his mind, but there was no disbelief, only…acceptance._

"_What's going on?" I asked him. My voice cracked with the fear. He smiled sadly and said simply, "I'm leaving." I froze. Why would he be leaving? What was he leaving? Who was he leaving? Where was he going? Apparently, my luck gave me away. Her continued, " I cant tell you why. I'm leaving the hospital. And even though I hate to, I'm leaving you. I can't tell you where I'm going or when I'll be back. I can only tell you that I'm leaving and that its for the best. I can say from experience that I might be back within a year or two…or three or four. I don't want to. I have to." he said softly. _

_I felt tears run down my cheeks and felt absolute misery and terror seep into me. I took a breath and walked forward. Standing a foot in front of him, I realized that he really hated leaving. I realized that he really wanted to stay. He closed the gap between us and wrapped his arms around me. I didn't hesitate. I didn't question why he did it. I didn't question why he hugged me. I just wrapped my arms around his neck and burried my face in his shoulder. This wasn't a short goodbye. This was a final farewell. This was a last goodbye. He had basically said that he would probably never see me again._

_We stayed like that for a long time. Finally, I lifted my head and met House's gaze. Looking into his eyes I realized what I felt for him was more than just friendship. I had fallen, head over heels, in love with him. If he was leaving, I needed to do one last thing before he left. So slowly and hesitantly, I leaned forward. He didn't move, he didn't push me away, he didn't freak out, or shove me away. I brushed my lips gently with his and he gasped. I expected him to push me away, but he didn't. He leaned forward, tightening his grip on me. I moaned softly and flicked my tongue over his bottom lip. He opens his mouth obligingly and presses me to him desperately, as tongues battle and dance. _

_I felt something incessantly tug in my chest and warm spread throughout my body. We broke and then crushed our lips together again and again and again. Finally we broke. Both of us gasping. His arms still around me, he leaned forward and merely kissed me on my forehead. Pulling away, he locked my eyes with his. _

"_I love you, Lisa. I always will. No matter what. You have to know that." his voice held sweet excitement, terror, and urgency. Wet trails that ran down his cheeks sparkled like diamonds in a way that I could not rightly describe with words. His electric blue eyes were drowned in misery and a tiredness that I never knew existed. _

"_I love you, Greg. I always have and I always will. No matter what happens. You must know that." I whispered with the same sweet urgency, excitement, and terror. He met my gaze earnestly. "Bye Lisa." he whispered hoarsely. And with that he leaned forward and brushed his lips with mine, very chastely and softly. Then he granted me a last sad morbid smile, turned, picked up his single box, and limped out of the office and out of my life. _

_My legs buckled and I dropped to the ground. I pressed my back against his desk and brought my knees to my chest. I wrapped my arms around the tops of them. I burried my head in my arms and lets sobs overtake me. I may never see the man I love ever again. _

* * *

_*There's my Prologue. Please tell me what you think. Reviews are love!_

_-Promise_


	3. Some upsetting news Try and understand

_**Please read and try to understand why Arya8996, Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose, and PromiseMeTomorrow haven't been updating:**_

* Hi! How are you guys? No, this isn't Arya, this is her twin sister Violet (or otherwise known as Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose and Promise (otherwise known as PromiseMeTomorrow). The sole reason we're on Arya's account is that we have some very upsetting news. It's a very long story but we're gonna trim it down to size for you.

Arya has been very depressed lately and it has been getting worse. It recently has been discovered that she has been cutting herself. How do I know this? No, she didn't tell us or give us any reason to think she was even more depressed then Violet (Fate)'s been. Umm… this is a very touchy subject for the three of us: Arya, Promise, and myself… we'll just get to the point.

On Monday, March 1st, 2010 Aryannah Legacy, Violet's sister and Promise's best friend, attempted suicide. We found her in the very back room of our house. Somehow she had gotten a whole of Violet's painkillers (She's a victim of Chronic Pain) and downed the what Violet had left in the bottle. Seventeen pills. When we got to her she was barely breathing and had left us a note. Please understand why we won't tell you what she wrote, that is for our eyes only.

She was released from the hospital yesterday and is now in **Sagamore Children's Psychiatric Center.**

For this reason her stories will from here on be postponed. They're on Hiatus.

Hope's Promise is also on hold because we refuse to continue without Arya. I and Promise will still be on and will be updating shortly. Don't think of us as heartless for continuing our stories. The only reason we are doin so is for theses reasons.

1) Arya made us promise we would continue our stories.

2) It helps take our mind off reality. We want to lose ourselves in our own make believe worlds.

To make this clear the following stories from all three of us will be postponed, if yours is not listed then hopefully it will be updated shortly.

_**These stories are now on Hiatus:**_

Forever

Forever Heart

Always Have, Always Will

Game Of Desire

One Promise To Keep (This is Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose's story but Arya was helping and she doesn't feel right writing it without her.)

Quiet Heartbeats

I Wish You Knew

Accidental Miracles (Again written by both Violet and Arya)

Hope's Promise (All three versions.

_**These Stories WILL STILL BE UPDATED REGULARLY**_:

Six Feet Deep In Fidelity

Make a Wish

Never is Forever

Chasing Freedom

Dana and/or Tori, sorry we haven't kept in touch. A lot has happened. We miss you and hope you are safe.

We are terribly sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone and I hope you understand. Good luck to all of you and may the stars watch over you and good fortune rule over you and all whom you may love.

-Violet (Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose) and Promise (PromiseMeTomorrow)


	4. 911

_**911!**_

_**We'll keep you all posted. **_

_**Again fate has decided to take out its anger on us. **_

_**Shortly after we posted, another even bigger crisis happened. Promise's parents have been in an accident. Their currently critical and the doctors sent us home after a good seven hours. We feel so helpless. Promise is a mess and I'm not much better. We told Arya, she's even more of a wreck. **_

_**Promise's is staying with me. God, can fate screw us even more? I don't think it's possible. Thank you all for your kind words. We'll keep you posted. Anyone have any idea on how to get promise to know we care about her and know how she feels. The same thing happened to us except our parents didn't make it. **_

_**Promise has completely closed up and is pushing everyone away.**_

_**Help?!**_


End file.
